


The Thing About Brothers

by SugarRose22



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brothers, Emotions, Fights, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm sure there's some cuteness in there somewhere, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Scorpion apologizes, Sub-Zero is tired, a bit of angst, just read it, long talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion finds Sub-Zero broken down after him and Noob, his brother, get into a harsh fight. Scorpion decides to sit down and have a long talk with him about Bi Han, leading to some other things being said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Brothers

Something was not right.

 

Scorpion felt it inside him, that something was wrong on the surface. He paused what he was doing; sharpening and cleaning his blades, to rise from the Netherrealm to the surface world.

 

He looked around, and froze when he saw a peculiar sight.

 

Noob, formerly known as Bi Han or Sub-Zero, was fighting his younger brother Kuai Liang, now known as Sub-Zero. Noob seemed to be winning.

 

Finally, with a rough kick, Sub-Zero was flattened to the ground.

 

"Enough of this nonsense." Spoke Noob. "I am finished with you."

 

Sub-Zero's icy blue eyes widened with shock. "But Bi Han! You are my brother!"

 

Noob's purple eyes narrowed. "We may share blood, but you are not my brother." He said harshly. Scorpion's eyes widened. This was betrayal at its best.

 

"Bi Han!" Sub-Zero sat up quickly, reaching out.

 

"Enough!" Noob sent a kick into Sub-Zero's chest, making him skid back and hit the concrete wall, where he slumped against it.

 

"Quan Chi has perfected me. I have no need to call you my brother any longer." And with those cold words, Noob stalked away, leaving Sub-Zero alone.

 

Scorpion was stuck in his spot. How could Bi Han have done that? After Scorpion had killed him, Kuai Liang had come, fighting him for the honor of his brother. It was obvious that the young Lin Kuei cared much for his older sibling, but Noob did not care at all.

 

Soon, Scorpion found himself walking toward Sub-Zero, who kept his head down and his breathing shallow. He was covered in blood, both his and Noob's.

 

When he was but several steps away, Sub-Zero held up his hand. "Do not come any closer."

 

Scorpion eyed the hand and stayed silent, but raised his foot to step closer.

 

Sub-Zero froze the ground in front of him as a warning. "I said stay away."

 

Scorpion's eyes stared down at the figure cloaked in blue. "I do not wish to fight you. I only wish to talk." He said as calmly as he could, using a bit of fire to melt the ice.

 

Sub-Zero kept his hand up, but said nothing.

 

Scorpion's glowing white eyes softened, as did his voice. "Please, Kuai Liang,"

 

The arm of the ice warrior slowly lowered. "Do not call me that." He said quietly.

 

Scorpion moved, settling beside Sub-Zero and leaning back against the cold stone wall. Maybe it was only cold because Sub-Zero was resting against it as well.

 

He also noticed that the Lin Kuei was tired looking, worn down. Maybe it was because of the intense battle, or maybe it was something else.

 

"Are you alright?" Scorpion asked.

 

Sub-Zero sighed. "What do you think? My brother says he is no longer my brother. It seems I have no one anymore."

 

Scorpion felt that it was his fault. He'd said he wouldn't kill Bi Han, and yet when Quan Chi had shown him those images of his clan being killed, he'd lost it. Scorpion wanted to be forgiven, but he knew that Sub-Zero would most likely want him to be gone.

 

"I'm sorry, Sub-Zero." Scorpion said with a sigh. "It is my fault. I killed Bi Han, I pushed him into Quan Chi. I'm sorry."

 

Sub-Zero exhaled slowly. "Don't apologize."

 

Scorpion nodded, and stayed silent.

 

The young Lin Kuei spoke up softly. "The thing about brothers is that you must care equally for each other. You must trust each other, and even if it hurts sometimes, you may have to let them go. Because love is always present, it's just that one was being loved too much and the other was not being loved enough."

 

Scorpion felt his heart beat faster at those words. Who knew Sub-Zero was so wise?

 

Scorpion knew he'd harbored feelings for the ice warrior for a while now. He knew that he wanted to be with Kuai Liang more than any woman, and that he'd fallen for him.

 

So, deciding to let it out, Scorpion spoke. "Sub-Zero?"

 

The young Lin Kuei hummed.

 

"I have a confession to make." Scorpion said. "I... I don't understand why, but... I am in love with you."

 

He felt Sub-Zero tense up.

 

"But why not a beautiful woman, like Jade or Mileena?" Sub-Zero's quiet voice spoke up.

 

Scorpion shook his head. "They are... nice, but they are not who I want." He swallowed before speaking in a softer tone. "I want you, Kuai Liang. I... love you."

 

The ice warrior sighed, leaning against Scorpion and making his skin tingle. Sub-Zero was cold, obviously, and it made him shiver slightly. He felt Sub-Zero shiver as well.

 

"Scorpion, I... I love you too." He admitted softly. Scorpion smiled behind his mask.

 

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Get some rest." Scorpion said, leaning back against the wall.

 

"W-wait, there's... something I want to do first." Sub-Zero said quietly. His hand reached up, tracing the edge of Scorpion's mask.

 

"Can I..?" The ice warrior asked softly, his cold breath ghosting over Scorpion's face. He nodded, and Sub-Zero slowly pulled down his mask.

 

Scorpion closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the icy blue orbs trained on his tanned face. He opened them, looking down at Sub-Zero. "Yours too." He said.

 

Sub-Zero nodded, slowly pulling off his own mask and revealing the long scar over his eye. His pale skin was cool to the touch as Scorpion's warm finger traced over Sub-Zero's cheek.

 

They each leaned into each other, eyes slipping shut and heartbeats speeding up. Carefully, shyly, their lips touched softly.

And then came the heat.

 

Scorpion pressed his lips to Sub-Zero's harder, more passionately. The young Lin Kuei blushed a little, but kissed back wholeheartedly. Slowly, Scorpion's lips coaxed Sub-Zero's into motion, and the kiss made them both heat up.

 

When they parted, they were both panting, and Sub-Zero's face was flushed a light pink. Scorpion smiled genuinely.

 

"Alright. Go to sleep, you seem tired." Scorpion commanded gently. Sub-Zero nodded, huddling up against him and shutting his eyes. He quickly dozed off, and Scorpion sighed contentedly.

 

His heart felt lighter now, even if just by a bit.

 

He was happy, and it seemed that Sub-Zero was as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted a Scorpion x Sub-Zero fanfic. There's not very many, and I really love these two. <333
> 
> Also, I've been too obsessed with playing Mortal Kombat lately. XD


End file.
